


Lance and the Gossip Hour Bet

by Suileye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Luckily Lance has many people to help him with that, Fluff and Smut, Fluff is the secret theme this week, Kissing, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Self Confidence Issues, Vanilla, WreckLance2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileye/pseuds/Suileye
Summary: This is my part for the WreckLance2k18 week. During what Lance has titled The Holt Sibling Galactic Gossip Hour, he discovers how he has the habit of letting his partners take the lead. Driven to prove that Loverboy Lance is true to his name, Lance bets Pidge and Matt that he can turn it all around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Pillowtalk
> 
> This chapter majors around Hunk and Lance. It goes a little into the other relationships- everyone is of age and have been in space for a couple of years.
> 
> I based this after s5, but some info may be off. I'll try to update along the days, but with work, we will see.

Day 1: Pillow Talk

Lance loves afternoons like these on the Castle. Snuggled up on the couch with Pidge and Matt by his side, trading what the current gossip is in the universe. Matt, being the head of the coalition on the non-Voltron front, always allowed him to have the best stories, which he would bring to the Castle to share during times like this/ Times when he wasn’t doing a recon mission or Voltron wasn’t need to save a planet or civilisation. 

Pidge used to keep Matt cluttered in their workshop swapping stories, but once word of the Holt Sibling Galactic Gossip Hour got around, Lance was all in. He convinced them to meet in the more comfortable setting of the lounge, snacks from everywhere they have been spread out between them. Today, it is just the three of them laughing and chatting together.

Hunk usually lounges with them and trades old Garrison Trio stories with Matt to tease Pidge with, but he had been itching to try this Recipe he found that looked akin to brownies, although more protein filled than the Earthian version. Coran is an avid swinger of conversation, running in to chat with them, before moving on to his next task. Allura would rarely relax for long,needing to focus on strengthening the Coalition and all, but her mice are always present to listen in and snack on whatever offerings Lance gives to them. Whenever Keith was back from the Blades, he would typically focus on getting affection long delayed by missions from his different partners- which he denied at those moments ultimately. Shiro was the next most likely person to sit in, enjoying the time to relax against Lance and listen to his friend Matt share stories of what goes on. All of them enjoy spending time with one another besides the rush of battle and drawl of mission planning. It is good to be able to just enjoy each other's company.

“And that is why cows are somehow a space mall commodity so many light years away from Earth.”

“That was… a lot more complicated than I thought it would be.” Pidge says, blinking away the boredom from their eyes. Lance is not far behind them. 

“Yeah, no offense Matt, but I was hoping for a little more spiciness because of how eager you started that story. If I wanted to hear cow talk, I would just have your dad send me some current events from my cousins at the dairy farm.” He loved hearing back from his family, now that they were able to once in about a month’s time in space, but Gossip hour was for gossip man.

“Hey! Sorry my stories aren’t up to your standards! Let me see what you two got.” Matt points an accusing finger at the both of them. Lance took him up on his offer. 

“Thank you, I will. So my love life has been doing great, and you wouldn’t believe what happened the other day after the alliance meeting.”

“Let me guess, you and Keith or Shiro or all of you snuck back to the castle or to a hidden hallway somewhere” Matt interupts Lance, allowing Pidge to follow up.

“You found yourself pressed up against the wall, mind blank with pleasure” Pidge holds a mocking hand agains their thrown back forehead. 

“And then you make it back before the Nunvil is served, and no one suspected a thing.” Pidge and Matt speak the last part in unison, causing Lance to sputter out his shock. 

“How the- what- how?” 

“Lance we know all about your love life.” Pidge laughs into their hand, earning a look. Lance leans forward on the couch, a red tint washing across his cheeks in partial embarrassment and insult.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s not a bad thing, really. It’s just when it comes to your relationship endeavors, you are all talk but once your partners make the scene, your assertiveness flies out the window.” Pidge whips a hand out across them for emphasis, earning another flustered shout.

“I am not all talk!”

 

“Lance, I have seen you when Shiro or Hunk or anyone but me and Matt are here. You talk all big and flashy when you are flirting, but as soon as they flash a smile, or step in close, you melt into a puddle of lovey dovey boyfriend. It’s the same as when Jessica at the Garrison would smile at you to get in favored times on the simulator. Anyone else you would glare and claim they were just wanting to make sure you couldn’t get even more awesome than you already were, but when it is a person you like and likes you back, you lose any assertive bone in your body.”

Lance flaps his mouth open and close like a fish at Pidge’s blunt admission. They didn’t help with the dramatic arm movements Matt added along with it, like this is an everyday fact. Pidge could see the battling emotions race across his face, so they moved in a little closer to pat his arm.

“Don’t over think it, Lance. I like that side of you, especially when I am in the mood to cuddle with someone. And I’m sure everyone else does too, otherwise we would have mentioned it sooner. “

“Wait, so you all think I can’t be the leader in my own relationships?” Pidge sighs, pushing up their glasses and giving Lance a knowing look. 

“Lance, I have known you for years now. Don’t make this some sort of challenge.” But Lance was already up on his feet.

“You know what, I’ll take you two on. I bet I can be the aggressive lover that a McClain man is to be by next HSGGH! You’ll see!” The two of them watch Lance march out of the lounge, sharing a look between them after.

“HSGGH?” Matt finally asks.

“Holt Sibling Galactic Gossip Hour, Lance picked out the name.”

“Huh… I like it. Should we warn anyone about this?”

“....Nah, I want to see how this plays out.”

\----

Lance finds himself barreling down the hallway without much of a plan, thoughts barreling against one another in his mind.

How could Pidge think he’s not assertive or forward with his relationships? He was one of the first people to get in one on this castle! 

Well, actually Shiro and Keith had been together for a while, but neither really made it public due to the war… and Hunk and Pidge always had their squish thing before Lance talked to them about becoming a triad… also Shiro was the one who talked with Lance about being with him and Keith after a few mead induced flirtations from Lance gone awry. 

“But I at least made my feelings known! That counts for something.” Lance reasons to himself. He always mentioned how amazing his partners were. And he often initiated cuddling… but after that… maybe Pidge had a point. Whenever it came to the stuff after romantic woos and talk, Lance typically followed everyone else’s lead. But how can Lance make a move when all of his partners are too hot to function. As soon as someone even touches his lips, his mind goes blank.

“Is that bad though?” Lance bites his lip nervously, as he continues to walk down the hall, with part of a destination plan forming. Do any of his partners find his lack of initiating boring or frustrating? Do they want a more active partner? Keith and Shiro always did comment of how he needed to be more aware during hand to hand training...were they alluding to something more? Allura had just given Lance a chance after how many attempts, was she regretting it? He means… Lotor was the newly crowned ruler of the Galra… his options had to have increased beyond what Lance could offer.

Thoughts pound away in Lance’s skull, before a large hand touches his shoulder makes him re-focus on his surroundings.

“Hey Lance, honey, you doing okay?” Lance puts on a big grin, shaking his head.

“Oh Hunk, yea, I’m fine. Just walking around?” Hunk gives him a quick once-over before clicking his tongue.

“Uh huh, how about you come inside and while we wait to see if these brownies turn out, you’ll tell me what you are actually worrying about?” Hunk presses his head against the middle of Lance’s shoulder blades, effectively moving the lithe man to a chair by the counter. Lance sits down with a sigh, pressing his forehead against the cool surface. 

“How’d you know?” He mutters into the countertop, but Hunk hears him regardless, a trait gained through years of friendship.

“Well, you are never one to miss out of HSGGH for the sake of snacks, and you only pace around a doorway like that when you are looking for answers but are afraid to ask for help.”

Hunk’s hand curls around Lance’s chin to tilt his head up from the countertop.  
“So why don’t you talk to me?”

Lance looks away from Hunk’s kind eyes- the man was the epitome of sunshine. The handsome bastard wraps his hands around his wrist. Hunk patiently waits across the counter, until Lance finally blurts it out. 

“You’re happy right, Hunk?” Hunk’s eyebrows lift up in slight surprise, but he doesn’t move from his spot. Lance takes that as him asking for more information.

“When we do stuff, you know, the horizontal tango, tonsil hockey, the whole shebang, - I don’t always let you take the lead, do I?”

“Well.... if I had to think about it, I guess I typically lead, but we both like it right?” Quiznak, now he is making Hunk feel self- conscious. Lance quickly places his left hand on Hunk’s cheek.

“Yes of course, I’m not saying I hate it- not at all- it’s just…” Lance is scrambling he knows it. Hunk takes his hand not on his cheek and squeezes reassuredly.

“Something has been bothering you.”

“No...yes? I don’t know. Pidge and I were talking and they mentioned how whenever I am with my partners… I get lost in the moment.” 

“Lost in the moment?” Hunk encourages, knowing that despite people assuming Lance always has something to say, when he can to the important stuff, Lance needed the time to collect his thoughts. 

Lance continues to worry his bottom lip, resting his chin against Hunk’s hand that still hasn’t left its place under it. 

“Like when you guys kiss me and tell me how great I look, my mind just- goes blank and, before I know it, all thoughts of what I want to do next go out the window.”

Lance waves his left arm in the air above them, as he tries to describe the feeling. Hunk’s head tilts slightly at the admission.

“And’s that a bad thing?” Last time he checked, he felt fantastic when Lance would moan and melt against him when they were together. Hunk blushes slightly at the mere thought of Lance in that state. 

“No! Well, not exactly… I just don’t want to disappoint you because I never do anything…” Lance’s voice trails off, Hunk barely being able to hear the last part of it, but he hears enough. Taking a quick look at the timer, Hunk pulls down a holo screen and begins typing. Lance’s eyebrows furrow at the sudden action, hoping for some kind reassurance, not expecting the typically attentive listener to ignore him. 

“Hunk… I’m sorry. If I said something to disappoint you…” Lance begins to shrink back and apologize, but Hunk cancels out the screen and swiftly moves around the counter to where the lanky man sits. He uses one hand to grasp the counter behind slightly confused man, the other pulling Lance’s face towards him for a passionate kiss.

Lance’s initial shock melts away, like it always does, wrapping his arms around Hunk’s shoulders to weave into thick, wavy hair. The kiss is strong and firm, but not desperate. His lips move against Lance’s, but there’s no tongue or teeth. Hunk’s pulls away finally, to pull Lance up from the chair and out the door. 

“Hunk?”

“I just sent Pidge the time for the brownies. I have something more important to focus on right now.” 

\---

The walk to Hunk’s room is urgent, and Lance can’t help the bubble of excitement form in his chest. Normally, Hunk is the type of lover to wait when everyone is asleep to fool around, not one for quickies in the afternoon. Lance is not complaining though.

Once Hunk ushers them inside the room and locks the door, Lance turns to resume their kissing session. However before he can press himself against Hunk, the Samoan man grasps his hands gently in front of him. Lance pauses mid lean in, catching Hunk’s soft expression directly at him.

“Before we do anything, I think we need to remake our ground rules.” Now, it’s Lance’s turn to cock his head to the side.

“...Like safe words” He always thought his stoplight system works out fine, but Hunk coughs out a laugh.

“No, like.” Hunk’s thumb massages Lance’s palms as he speaks. “You have clearly been worrying yourself, and I think it started before Pidge mentioned it too.” 

Hunk remembers how after sex, Lance would curl up and cuddle, but Hunk could feel his mind racing. Hunk never mentioned it before, waking up the next morning to happy kisses and sweet praises and thank yous. Lance always has a smile on in the morning, making Hunk’s heart flutter and forget any worries the night before. But now, all of those past worries are clumping together now into a great big lump in his chest.

"When we are together, I don't want you to regret anything we do." Lance squeezes his hands in reassurance.

"Hunk, I don't regret..."

"Then I don't want you to hesitate. We are a team, not just with Voltron, but in every aspect. I want you to know that." Hunk presses a soft kiss to Lance's head. 

"So, right now, anything you want to do we'll do." A kiss to the cheek. "But you" A kiss on the corner of Lance's growing smile. "have to call the shots." Lance grins as Hunk finally plants a quick kiss on his lips, pulling back to give a smile of his own. They trade a few kisses back and forth until Lance can't help but let out the laughter that is bubbling up. Hunk's hand is comfortably on the nape of Lance's nape, a soothing pressure.

"While I love your laughter, that I was hoping for some actual words." 

Lance holds in a laugh, turning it into a thoughtful hum, smoothing his hands up Hunk's shoulder. One hands slides up to press a thumb against Hunk's bottom lip, still painfully underbruised.

"I could definitely go for some more kissing." Hunk complies instantly, snaking his other hand around Lance's waist to pull him in closer. Lance gasps at the movement, letting Hunk take the chance to deepen the kiss. His fingers tense in Hunk's hair, but Lance doesn't dare let go. He presses his body tighter against the larger man, grinning in the kiss as he hears Hunk's back hit the door frame. 

Lance lets out a soft moan, enjoying how it is to be the non pliant one for once. However, this is starting to get a bit too slow for certain parts of him. Hunk seems to feel the same, pulling away from the kiss- although he gets a little caught up by Lance's lip eagerly chasing after his.

"As much as I love kissing, surely there is something else you want to do." Hunk accentuates the last part of the sentence with some well placed kisses across his jaw-line up to his ear. Lance's knees buckle slightly, his neck and ears have always been a weak point for him. His mind fogs up at Hunk continues to kiss softly at the juncture between his jaw and neck. 

"W-whatever you want.." Lance whines pitifully, as Hunk stops cold and pulls back to smirk playfully at him. 'No fair, that's my teasing look.' Lance pouts at Hunk but the man shakes his head.

"Uh uh, I said you were calling the shots, not me." Hunk holds Lance against him, but that is all he does. Lance writhes in his grasp, but the man's strength prevails, his hold keeping Lance exactly where he is. Which means he is exactly a few millimeters from Hunk's lips and it is killing him. 

"Hunk please..." Lance pleads, looking in Hunk's eyes. He can see Hunk's pupils dilate, but the man refuses to budge. Lance sucks in a breath, not realising how hard it is to say what he wants.

"Touch me." Hunk sucks in a breath as well, before his lips crash back against Lance's own. They both groan simultaneously, Lance pressing him as tightly to the darker skinned man as possible. Hunk moans as Lance's hips brush against his own, before his hand drifts down from Lance's neck and grips under a lithe thigh to lift him up. 

Moans slip out between desperate kisses, as Hunk easily leads them to the bed and lays Lance down. He doesn't even look like picking Lance up took any effort, and if that doesn't affect Lance even more. 

He grips his fingers around the yellow shirt, pulling tightly on it to make Hunk lean down.

"Off." 

Hunk smiles beautifully at him, quickly obeying and ripping it and his vest off. Lance does the same, and both admire each other. Hunk's blush is mainly high on his cheeks and chest- Lance always teased how it looked like his heart was glowing with love when they first started dating. Lance's blush seemed to seep down from the top of his head to his shoulders, a rosy tint glossed over his tan features. Hunk presses a hand appreciated across the blush on his collarbone, lowering himself back towards Lance.

"See what speaking your mind gets you." Hunk racks his knees on either side of Lance, towering over him as he pulls him closer for another kiss. Just before their lips touch, Hunks whispers.

"You are so beautiful." Lance wants to say he is the beautiful one, but then a hand grazes his knee. He gasps, as the hand starts to slide down his thigh but then stops. Lance groans, loving and hating how patient Hunk is being. A few more kisses, before he pulls back to speak.

"I thought I said touch me." Lance watches Hunk bite back a groan and fail wonderfully, mirth in his eyes at Lance's impatience.

"But you didn't say where..." Hunk's hand dips a little closer to where Lance wants it to desperately be, but not close enough. "Or how far you are wanting to take this." 

Another moan comes out of Lance as Hunk's hand flexes on his thigh. C'mon Lance, think. Neither of them have really prepared for anything beyond this. All of their main stashes are in Lance's room, since Hunk's is typically the room they cuddle in with Pidge. 

Pillows and blankets? Check. Proper Lube? Negative.

"We can't go all the way, but..." Lance blindly reaches for his jacket that he tossed towards the end of the bed, pulling out from his pocket his hand cream- it is a little too herby for proper lube, but it'll work. "Want to jerk off together?"

Lance tries to throw in a confident grin, making Hunk hold a hand up to his face to hold in his laughter. It is the same move he used to pull at the Garrison, although Hunk and him never actually did anything about it. Oh, how the times have changed.

"Just unbuckle your pants, you dork." Lance sticks out his tongue playfully, as he eagerly complies.

"I'm your cute dork, though." Hunk mirrors Lance's actions, smiling as they lay down side by side.

"The cutest." They curl into each other, trading soft kisses, the desperation from before coming back in a more casual fashion. Hands caress every part of one another- Hunk grasping at his thighs and ass while Lance presses his fingers against soft pecs and broad shoulders, before Lance grows bold and moves his hands down close to both of their boxers. 

He paused, waiting for permission which comes with an eager kiss to his lips. The air isn't shockingly cold against Lance's cock as it springs out of the boxers. If anything, it feels all too warm. Hunk's body heat rolls off his and Lance rolls closer to it. Gasps slip out from both of them as their cocks press against each other. Words seem to fizzle out for them both, Hunk eagerly opening popping open the cap for the hand cream. Both of them take what they need, coming together for a hot kiss as they wrap their hands together against themselves.

Lance is moaning constantly at this point, high- pitched and a little whiny. Hunk's are lower, but just as needy, his free hand going under Lance's head to cushion it and to rub against the nape of his neck. Lance's left hand moves over Hunk's to grasp desperately at his back- his ass- his thighs, anywhere. His mind is blanking out as the pleasure builds. His hand quickens at the bottom of their shafts, as the other man's covers the heads in a tight grip that makes Lance see stars. 

Lance holds out for a few more seconds, before his mind goes blank and he shouts, coming over Hunk's hand. Hunk follows suit, moving to bite down on Lance's collarbone hard which makes Lance's oversensitive dick twitch desperately at the feeling. 

Neither of them move from their positions, if anything curling tighter into another. Hunk eventually kisses the mark he made on the tan skin, before he nudges his way back up to the Cuban man's lips. They happily swap tired kisses, Lance brushing the other man's bangs back. He had somehow lost his headband during the make out, but Lance couldn't pinpoint when. 

"So.." Hunk finally whispers against his lips. Lance smiles lovingly at the softness of his voice.

"So..."

"Did you get what you wanted?" Hunk bites his lip, as he caught Lance's gaze and holds it, waiting for an answer. Lance's mind is still a little foggy from the orgasm, but he manages to pull together a sentence. 

"I think I did... thank you." Lance presses another kiss onto Hunk's lips, and Hunk returns it without any hurry.

"No need to thank me. I will always want to make you happy." Hunk smoothes his hand through the short brown locks. "You just have to talk to me. To all of us really." 

Lance hums out an agreement, knowing Hunk is right, like usual. Despite all of his anxious thoughts, the red paladin is really blessed to be surrounded by so many people that care about him. 

"I'll work on that, I promise." Lance snuggles into Hunk's side, earning a soft laugh from the kind man. "Especially if it gets me amazing orgasms like that." He earns a second, louder laugh from that. 

"Holy crow, man, your pillow talk needs work." Lance pokes out his tongue playfully, but his attention moves elsewhere as a notification screen pops up above them. 

Hunk activates it with his right hand, the other arm being now used as a pillow for his boyfriend's head. 

A message reads out from Pidge: 

Brownies are done btw, and glad to see Lance won his 'bet' he made with himself haha. 

Lance glares at the message for ruining his afterglow, as Hunk shifts to look down on him.

"You made a bet with yourself?" Lance huffs, wishing he could send Pidge a flipping off picture, but not wanting to move yet.

"No, Pidge and Matt started it, and I can't wait to rub it in their faces." Hunk's face twists, unsure if he should laugh or groan.

"Please don't. I don't want to hear them fake gagging at sex talk again." Despite their many innuendos and dirty joking, Pidge hates it when they go into detail about things like this. They like to keep that talk private- though Lance swears it is just to tease him about how they knew what Allura was into before he made out with her.

"So, we won't tell them how you totally just answered their message with your cum covered hand?" Lance laughs as Hunk finally registers his actions and groans. His laughter turns into full blown giggling when Hunk moves to cover his face, only to groan loudly as he rips his hand away from his now dirtied face. 

He gets his revenge, as he grabs Lance and wrestles with him, trying to kiss him as the skinny man attempts to wiggle away. Their laughter fills the room, and Lance finds himself not even stressing about the what- ifs he had earlier this afternoon. He is completely happy in this moment, and can't wait to share this happiness with the rest of the people he loves.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: vanilla
> 
> Lance is heading to the showers, until someone stops him in his tracks to discuss the aftermath of the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is my shance portion of the fic! I love reading Shiro as the partner who acts relaxed and teasing when around his loved ones and love writing it even more.

After the initial. HSGGH bet, Lance hadn't heard much else about his bet or worrying about him on his relationships side of life.  He and Hunk cuddled for a little bit after, and then returned to the kitchen for brownies with Pidge and Matt. They talked and laughed before Coran walked in to snag a brownie and mention that the Princess was looking into having a group meeting soon.

 

They parted ways after, but Hunk had asked Lance if he wanted to talk to the other partners about his worries. Lance promised him he would, but it's hard to keep promises when your schedule is never concrete. With all the battles and social gatherings, the red paladin had found himself night after night not being able to talk to his partners. 

 

Thankfully, some of his partners are keen on making time where there isn't in the best of ways. It’s the night cycle on the castle, and Lance is just getting ready to head to the showers for his nightly routine, when a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso. He laughs softly as a nose presses into the crook of his shoulder, knowing exactly who snuck up on him.

 

“You want something, Shiro?” The teasing is clear is his voice. A mused hum answers back at him, as the man props his chin on Lance’s shoulder.  

 

“You?” Lance shivers as the hands around his torso drift a little into the opening of his robe. He wiggles away halfheartedly at the attention.

 

“Whoa there, sweetheart. As much as I love some PDA, I already have a date with the communal showers.” Shiro pouts at the dismissal, but Lance knows his tricks. His always successful tricks.

 

“But my room is so close to the showers… so can't you take a raincheck?” A few soft kisses to the neck and Lance's resolves crumbles. He groans, before pressing his skincare products into Shiro’s waiting hands- the cocky bastard. 

 

“Fine, but you get to carry my stuff there- and join me for a face scrub afterwards.” Lance points up a finger to emphasis his last request, earning a hum and a smile from Shiro.

 

“Of course, love.” 

 

The walk is quick, and Lance is suspicious by the determination to get him alone. Usually he only gets pushed like this when his boyfriend feels like he’s hiding somethin- oh Quiznak.

 

Before Lance can flip around, he hears the lock switch turn on, as Shiro leans against the door and looks at him expectantly. Lance glares at him, mainly because the man looks far too hot in a simple black tank top and grey pants.

 

“Hunk told you, didn't he?”  Shiro makes that face when he rolls his jaw to each side as he stalls for time. He places the shower basket down to the side, before looking back at Lance.

 

“Not everything, he knew you would tell us when you were ready, but I didn't expect you to take this long.” He moves to mirror the positions he made earlier, though they were both facing each other this time. Lance presses a kiss to Shiro's chin, before speaking.

 

“I wanted to, promise. But it was hard to find the right time. With all the meetings and battles, any free time I had was for sleeping.” Lance presses a apologetic kiss to Shiro’s lips, but pulls back before Shiro can move for more.  “I'm sorry I took forever, but I was going to talk to you guys soon.”

 

The taller man huffs a breath out, causing his forelock to fall right in his eyes. 

 

“I guess I’ll take that apology.” Shiro smirks at the laugh that sneaks out of Lance from him trying to push back his hair. He grabs the offending hand and offers quick warning nip and then kiss.

 

“But I think I could use another kind of make-up action, too.”  Gray eyes shine playfully at Lance, earning another laugh. He sneaks one hand around the taller man’s shoulders, pulling them that inch closer.

 

“Oh yeah, you want that kind of makeup?” Shiro lets go of Lance's hand, returning his hands to their favorite place around Lance's hips.

 

“Please,” Shiro exchanges a quick kiss, nipping Lance's bottom lip as he pulls back to talk, “I having been dying to see this assertive Lance that Hunk was telling me about.” 

 

He smiles at the comment, “Don't worry I will.” Lance leans in to finally kiss Shiro properly. The quick kisses from before melt into open mouthed, passionate ones. Shiro always had the habit of overwhelming his partner with kisses, like he would wake up from a dream if he broke away to breathe for too long. This drive to please is partially why it was so easy for Lance to succumb to the pleasure and comply to whatever Shiro wants from him. 

 

But what he wants is for Lance to take the lead, so that is what he'll do. He pulls away, tugging Shiro’s bottom lip playfully with his teeth.  Turning his head to avoid the temptation to keep kissing him, Lance presses his hands against those broad shoulders. 

 

“Now you’re going to be a good boyfriend, right?” Shiro groans softly at the smirk on Lance's face, nodding his head fervently.  Lance purrs out his approval, fanning his fingers out across the defined collarbone.

 

“Good, then sit down on the bed,” Shiro easily complies as Lance turns and pushes him down, earning another kiss as a reward, “ and I'll go get ready.”  

 

Lance holds back a laugh, as he is easily manhandled back in between Shiro’s open knees. The pout on Shiro’s face is far too adorable for the slightly older man.

 

“Shiro…”

 

“I thought we promised to do that after…” He presses a few kisses on Lance's neck, earning him a whine.

 

“Yes, but if we want to do anything, I have to prep first.” Lance knows that the spermicidal lube that Coran had made for all of them as soon as he realised his kids were all sexually active worked miracles, but it couldn't do it all.  

 

Shiro hums into Lance’s throat, moving his human hand down to sneak under the blue robe.

 

“But you know how much I love helping.” The hand is slightly cool against Lance's thigh, earning Shiro a breathy sigh. The hand pets and ghosts closer to its target, making Lance's mind fog up. It takes a few tries for him to remember words, especially as Shiro begins to kiss the skin exposed by the now falling robe.

 

“I thought you-you wanted me to-to lead.” He fumbles but manages to finish the thought, only to groan as Shiro poses a thoughtful hum against his pec. Shiro sucks a nice bruise there before he answers Lance.

 

“I do, love, promise- but if i could propose an option.” Shiro finally gives Lance some space,  moving to pull down his pants. Lance practically inhales his tongue when he sees that Shiro is only wearing the pants. How did he miss that?

 

Shiro’s cock is half hard against his thigh, but there is a familiar blue sheen under it that peaks Lance's interest.  He hesitates, looking at Shiro's face with surprise, before he places his hand on Shiro's inner thigh. He can feel Shiro tense under him, wanting him to move a hand that one millimeter higher.

 

“You did this for me?” Shiro bites his bottom lip cheekily, leaning back to stare at Lance with half-lidded eyes.

 

“I was hoping our conversation would go this way, but I also know how long my amazing boyfriend's shower routine is,” He props this left leg up on the bed revealing himself even more. “So I thought I would get things ready for us.”

 

Lance groans at the thought of Shiro stretching himself out, he must have ran straight back from his meeting with Allura. Lance catches sight of the still open lube bottle at the desk beside his bed, and reaches out his left hand for it.

 

“How long have you been wanting this?” It's his turn to tease Shiro, pressing kisses to his collarbone that is exposed by the tank top as he warms up the lube in his fingers.  He focuses on the part where the collarbone initially dips, a known weak spot for the Japanese man. 

 

He smiles against the light tan skin, hearing Shiro keen under the attention.  He moves his right hand from Shiro’s thigh to his pec, not moving it any further until Shiro speaks. 

 

“I'm always wanting you,” Shiro sucks in a breath as Lance pauses his ministrations, knowing he.wanted more, “b-but I wanted this specifically ever since Hunk mentioned it.”

 

Shiro throws back his head, as Lance moves to finally graze his fingers against his hole.  He slides in one finger almost too easily, causing them both to groan at the sensation. 

 

“C'mon, love.” Shiro breathes out, Lance pulls his finger out, earning a disappointed groan before he taps Shiro’s thigh.

 

“Scoot over.” His knees are beginning to buckle from the bent position he has been in. But he isn't going to tell Shiro that, not when he is so compliant. Usually Shiro calls the shots, wanting to make sure his partners are pleased as much as possible. If he sensed Lance struggle at all, he would instantly offer to change positions to help. But as Shiro eagerly shifts back to lean down onto the bed and waits- swiftly lifting up his arms to remove the top as well- Lance can honestly say how much he loves both sides of this man. 

 

“You are so gorgeous.”  Lance presses two fingers in as he speaks, earning a loud moan and a smile.

 

“Hey. That's - mhm- my line.”  Lance moves in to kiss the snark out of his boyfriend, smiling as the laughter turns into moans against his lips as he stretched him out further. 

 

“Lance, love, please.”  Shiro whines between kisses, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist to pull him closer.  Lance chuckles at the gesture, but removes his fingers and wipes them against one of Shiro's plush thighs.

 

“For someone who loves to edge me until I'm crying, you sure are the impatient one.”   Shiro grins as Lance lines himself, moving to add extra lube onto his cock to make sure he won't hurt Shiro.  

 

“It's different.” Shiro licks the top row of his teeth, before catching his tongue between them for a teasing look.  Lance rolls his eyes, but gets in close for a kiss as he makes the initial push.

 

They groan against one another as Lance pushes slowly until his hips are flush against Shiro's. Lance is trying to control himself from thrusting erratically at the start. This lube has a herby quality that makes everything electric and almost too overwhelming at the start, and, by the shaking in Shiro's shoulders as he wraps an arm around Lance's neck, he is feeling the same way.

 

Pulling back, Lance manages to keep a slow pace, the two of them focusing more on exploring each other’s mouths than the actual sex. It's intimate and perfect.

 

Shiro’s metal hand smoothes down his lover's back, grazing a full cheek and then moving back up his spine. His other hand twists in Lance's hair, like Hunk firmly holding the nape of his neck and hairline.  The haziness that Lance typically feels during sex returns, but he can tell it is different. It's just as consuming, but a new intensity that he can't place in the moment.

 

As it grows, Lance's thrusts and Shiro's breathing grows a little more urgent and heavy. Lance is close, but he isn't going to leave Shiro out.  Bracing his left elbow to the side so he can massage Shiro's pec, he locks eyes with Shiro- the normally sharp grey orbs a smoky black from arousal.

 

“I'm close- come with me.” Shiro moans out his agreement, pulling Lance back for more kisses as the other hand quickly comes between their bodies to grasp himself. 

 

It only takes a few more seconds before both of them shout out as their orgasms hit them. Shiro covers their stomachs as Lance barely pulls out in time to have most of it just cover Shiro's ass.  Exhausted, he collapses against the firm body of his boyfriend, purring a little as Shiro continues to pet through his hair.

 

“This was amazing.” Lance presses a thankful kiss to the underside of Shiro's chin. Shiro dips his head down to get a proper one from his lovely boyfriend.

 

“Mhmm, thank you.”  Lance smiles as the soft loving gaze, moving his hand to pet back the hair from Shiro's sweaty forehead.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love y ou too.”  The two share one more kiss, before Shiro pulls Lance up into a more comfortable position to cuddle in.  Lance props his chin on his hand.

 

“Getting comfy, sweetheart?”  Shiro nods, he always wants to snuggle after he orgasms. It is partially why he took the time to.make sure his partners were taken care of first.

 

“I wanna cuddle.” Lance makes a adoring noise at the admission, moving to tap the man's nose with his finger.

 

“We can totally cuddle- after we go shower and put on our face masks.” Shiro throws his head back with a groan, but Lance is already moving off of his comfy boyfriend to grab his discarded robe.  

 

Reluctant but always willing to keep a promise, Shiro follows him to the showers. But his mood does perk up when he realizes that Lance snuck  one more bottle than his typical skin care routine for them to use while they're in there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 is done and Day 3 is on its way, featuring Lance daydreaming about his favorite black and red duo.
> 
> For any questions or notes, please leave me a comment. I love to talk details! Until then, hope you all enjoyed WreckLance2k18 so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and givre support to all the other creators of WreckLance2k18 week. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions on the relationships on the castle!


End file.
